mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nocturne Oasis 3
Summary This is a long, difficult level with lots of Zomblins. Walkthrough First, be aware that this is a two-pronged level. The level opens at the bottom of the left leg, but there is a right leg which also serves as a starting point. #On the left leg, merge 5 Butterfly Dragon Eggs. #On the right leg, merge 5 Sharp Dragon Eggs. #At the end of the right leg, merge one petrified zomblin with 4 on dead land and destroy the two Zomblins that result. #Spread and merge the bones on the left leg. Merge individual Life Flower Sprouts with pairs on dead land above. #Harvest Life Essence from the Life Flowers. #Use Life Essence to heal the Necromancer Grass and harvest it to get Seeds of the Prism Flower. #Merge Life Essence in 3s with the ones on dead land and use some Tiny Life Orbs to heal space on the right. #Merge more Life Flower Sprouts with the other ones now accessible on dead land. #Merge Life Flowers to make two Blue Life Flowers, and merge these with one on dead land at the top of the leg. #Merge two Tiny Life Orbs with one on dead land next to this. #Merge Tiny Life Orbs with the ones on dead land on the right leg. Merge them up to level 3 Life Orbs and use them to heal the land on this leg with petrified Zomblins. #Move the petrified Zomblins down to the end of the leg and merge them in 5s, twice, and destroy all the resulting Zomblins. #Some of your seeds should have sprouted by now. Merge five Sprouting Prism Flowers at once, including the two on dead land at the top of the left leg, placing the one adjacent to the ones on dead land last. Activate the heal extender. #Harvest from the Prism Flower Buds at least 6 times to satusfy the goal, and until you obtain three Dragon Tree Leaves. #Merge five Dragon Tree Leaves at once, including the ones on dead land, and activate the heal extender. #Merge a Dragon Tree Sapling with two on dead land. #Use the Sprouting Dragon Tree to unlock some of the clouded area. #Merge Life Flower Sprouts with the one blocking access to the rest of the level to the left. You may need to look where you killed Zomblins to find ones to merge. #Merge three Grass Tufts. #Harvest the Skull. #Merge three Fruit Tree Seeds. #Merge Life Essence up to two Small Life Orbs and merge with the one on dead land. Activate the heal extender. #Use the Life Orb to heal the Skulls. #Make two Tiny Life Orbs and merge with the one on dead land. #Harvest both Skulls and then merge three Fruit Tree Seeds. #Harvest from the Lawn Grass to get Fresh Stones. #Harvest the Fresh Stones to get Moss Covered Stones. #Harvest the Moss Covered Stones twice and merge the results with the Stone Brick on dead land. #Merge the Stone Bricks with two on dead land. (One of these is mostly hidden behind the heart from the clouded area - just try it. #Merge three Fruit Tree Saplings. #Merge a Young Fruit Tree ith 4 on dead land. #Merge the leftover Dragon Tree Sapling from earlier with two on dead land. #Merge three Small Fruit Trees. #Harvest from the Prism Flower Buds if necessary, and merge two Dragon Tree Leaves with one on dead land. #Merge three Sprouting Dragon Trees, then merge three Young Dragon Trees (possibly as a combo). #Harvest from the Vermillion Dragon Tree until you get an Elderwood. #Merge the Elderwood with four on dead land. #Merge three Stacks of Elderwood. #Place one Small Life Orb in the space touching all three kinds of Life Orbs on dead land to do a 3-way merge. #Use a Moss Covered Stone to unlock some clouds. #Tap the Fruit Tree for Grapes and use the Grapes to unlock some clouds. #Optional: Merge five Fresh Graves at once. Merge two Corwin's Tombs with one on dead land, which is hidden behind a Destroyed Gaia Statue and the heart for the remaining clouds. Use a Lost Soul's Grave to unlock the last set of clouds. This gives you an extra Nice Treasure Chest. Also activate the life orb from the combo merge to heal the remaining land and collect loot. #Merge the statues to win. Category:Level